Control valves for controlling the flow of high pressure fluids and/or gases in a process system are generally well known in the art. In many applications, such control valves include a rotating valve disk movably disposed within the flow path extending through the valve body. One example of such a valve is commonly called a butterfly valve.
As is known, control valves typically have one or more seals to prevent leakage. Typically, such seals are placed advantageously between the control element and the valve body. Due to temperature fluctuations, vibration, and/or other environmental considerations, adequate sealing of the various valve components may present certain challenges. Butterfly valves typically have an O-ring that surrounds the valve disk and engages the surrounding valve body when the valve is closed. The O-ring in a butterfly valve is subject to the environmental considerations discussed above.
Accordingly, novel features in the construction and/or assembly of control valves and their associated components may be desired.